


That's an Interesting Costume...

by Enjolchilles



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dominatrix, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolchilles/pseuds/Enjolchilles
Summary: Annie decides to wear a Dominatrix costume for Halloween
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	That's an Interesting Costume...

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on a prompt from @Mikeistheworst left on my last fic.
> 
> this is kinda silly and just meant to be a bit of fun, Happy Halloween everyone!

This was quite possibly the boldest Annie had ever been.

She looked down at the costume she laid out neatly on her bed. Its black colour and rough material stood out on top of her fluffy light pink comforter. The idea had come to her in an instant and she didn't think much of it while buying it online, but seeing it in person brought a myriad of doubts to her mind. She forgot that it had come with its own paddle, made of the same black leather as the rest of the costume plus hot pink stitching and tassels. 

She thought people might think it was weird. Or, worse case scenario, jokingly ask if it reflected her own personal interests. They’d get their answer not in a verbal confirmation but by the way her cheeks would colour and she’d hide her face behind her hands. 

But at the same time, it was just a costume. And when she’d bought it online it was nearly out of stock, so obviously it wasn't a super uncommon one. 

Maybe she should just stop overthinking it and put on the damn costume.

\---

It was all spurred by a series of events. Annie quickly learned that she was a bit more adventurous in bed than she had initially thought. Well, she couldn't really be certain given that she had never tried it out in reality, but that didn't make her any less interested or excited by the thought. 

And now she was dressed as a dominatrix waiting to be picked up and driven to a Halloween party. As she expected her friends didn't let her off the hook so easily. At first they laughed a bit and teased but soon enough they let it go and even told her they thought it was kind of cool. 

With a newfound sense of confidence Annie enjoyed the rest of her night without considering what her peers may or may not have thought about her costume.

Arguably she started to let a little too loose and a fter almost falling down a staircase, Jeff offered to drive Annie back home. But she just shrugged and said she was fine, he then pushed a little harder, telling her she was too drunk to stay. 

With Alcohol clouding her judgment Annie giggled and smacked his ass with the paddle, “Be a good boy and let me stay!”

She immediately regretted it. She tensed up and felt her face starting to burn. She spewed a million apologies at once: said sorry for doing that, sorry if she made him uncomfortable, sorry if she overstepped his bounds, sorry if she gave him a bit more insight to her life than he ever needed. 

Thankfully he didn't seem upset with her but instead offered her a hand, “Let's get you home.”

Annie quietly nodded her head, a stark difference from the boisterous persona she had been putting on just moments before. 

They walked to Jeff’s car together, and he helped a staggering Annie home. 

He hoped she wasn’t too embarrassed by the paddle incident, and if anything he should be the embarrassed one. The second he saw her in that outfit he died a little bit internally. When she hit him he felt what he could only describe as a small flash of lightning heading straight to his groin. Sitting alone in his car he could only beg for one thing:  _ This better not awaken anything in me... _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know if any grammar or spelling needs to be corrected :)


End file.
